vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warhammer 40,000
About Warhammer 40,000 (often shortened to just 40K) is a science fantasy tabletop role-playing series set 40,000 years into the future. Much spin-off material, such as books, comics and video games expand the lore of this verse. A general overview of the verse Most of the humans have been united under the galaxy-spanning Imperium Of Man which is constantly (and we mean CONSTANTLY) at war with all the other races of the galaxy. With the God-Emperor as it's ruler for ten thousand years, the Imperium has control over millions of worlds with countless armies ranging from slightly augmented humans to the demigod Space Marines and the many psychics who are feared by both friend and foe. The Imperium has many foes, these are only some of them: Necrons: Ancient metallic beings who were at the peak of their civilization about 65 million years ago and have returned from a great slumber to reclaim their dominion over the galaxy. Renowned for their strange and incredibly powerful technology. Eldar: Another ancient race that existed 65 million years ago, they are also a shadow of their former glory, but that doesn't mean that they don't have some crazy powers. Renowned for being an all psychic race. Orks: This race also existed 65 million years ago and are countless savage race of giant green brutes. Renowned for their great love for battle. They literally live to fight. Tyranids: A race of countless swarms of insect-like creatures of different shapes and sizes, they are from an unknown origin, it is said that they came from another galaxy after consuming all life there and have come to do the same here. Chaos: A mixture of countless(get used to that word) demons, mortal servants and the feared Chaos Space Marines. They serve the four main Gods of Chaos who are thirsty for the souls of their foes. Tau: A fairly young race of blue humanoids. They possess some advanced technology and heavy battle-suits. They also seek to unite the races of the galaxy in a combined civilization. Unlike most other factions, the Tau lack gods of any sort and fight only for the "greater good". Dark Eldar: The dark kin of the Eldar, they thrive on the pain of others, be it physical, spiritual, or mental. They have been around since the fall of the great Eldar civilization and live in the Webway. A giant war between these races has been going on for more than ten thousand years, and because of this each and every race is working constantly on more effective ways to destroy each other. Entire star systems being destroyed is just a Tuesday, here. Power of this verse 40k is a powerful verse, with technology reaching to very high levels in human civilization, and in case of many other alien civilizations, can defy the laws of physics as we know them. Especially so when psykers are involved. Basically 40k is crazy, everyone wants to kill each other, humans have kill-on-sight orders for all that isn't human or is a human who follows Chaos, and if you don't get wiped-out by all the highly advanced weaponry, the psykers can turn you inside-out from far away with as much effort as raising a finger. Many of its characters are casually in the Tier 5 range, not to mention characters such as the Emperor, who reach well into Tier 4. The Chaos Gods are capable of casually dissolving galaxies and are higher dimensional beings. Supporters Justice-warrior DarkSchneiderKing Jimbob32165 (Use to collect the models still plays the games) TripleX6 Promestein Dreaming Serpent Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Haters Antvasima Characters Imperium of Man * God-Emperor of Mankind * Sanguinius * Leman Russ * Lion El'Jonson * Space Marines Forces of Chaos * Khorne the Blood God * Tzeentch the Changer of Ways * Nurgle the Plague Lord * Slaanesh the Prince of Pleasure * Angron * Magnus the Red * Abaddon the Despoiler * Kharn the Betrayer * Ahzek Ahriman * Skarbrand * An'ggrath the Unbound * Heart of Blood/Avatar of Khorne Orks * Gork and Mork Eldar * Kaela Mensha Khaine * Eldrad Ulthran Necrons * Aza'gorod the Nightbringer Tyranids * The Swarmlord Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Verses